…Day One Night One - the dream of the immortal one…
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: There are countless possibilities, one just needs to grasp one. A large change of fate is just as much coincidence as a small one...for cosmic-karma favors those who suffered for good. Let another war transcendent to mend the wrongs of the previous. AU/Possible Parody Warning - One OC


…The King…

By god he begged for salvation as he summoned whoever might be able to help him safe that child. The old geezer beside him sneering at his desperate cry for freedom and victory until the unknown answered it.

_Who art thou?_

Words like from another realm resounded through the air, through his body and mind. What was happening, he wondered or at least thought he did since no form of vocal language came to mind.

_I shall not repeat myself, answer or I will silence you forever._

The voice spoke clearer and more fearsome than anything he ever encountered. His father, the old vampire who lived to enjoy the sorrows and despair his own children had to suffer, remained unmoved. Thinking back on it everything within the mansion, including the bugs and the sound from outside, seemed so still and clearly nonexistent as if time itself had stopped.

Then he felt something tap his head – no it was more like something moved towards him from afar but with a presence so foreboding that it even reached him without any direct contact-

"M-My name is Kariya Matou, chosen Master in the Holy Grail War!"

Where his own voice came from, he didn't know but he was thankful that it happened because now before him stood a tall muscular figure. Taller and broader and more beautiful than any man could ever be.

_Art thou also a sufferer of one-sided love?_

Something in his throat stuck, preventing him from uttering a word, how could he when that question had resurfaced long suppressed feelings and memories.

"Speak no more, lead me upstairs, away from this insignificant being." the figure spoke, its fingers gracing the frame of his father Zouken making him disappear before retreating to the figures side.

Not believing what he had just witnessed Kariya followed the figure as it made its way upstairs, somehow feeling healthier than he should be.

"Allow me to mess a little with this War." The man whispered speaking a language which Kariya didn't know but still felt the power that began to dwell all around them.

…_**Day One Night One…**_

…_**the dream of the immortal one…**_

_**by Sha Yurigami**_

With each passing step he took following the tall man in front of him, he felt his health and his strength returning into his destroyed body, as if the worms inside of him suddenly stopped from killing him with each passing second. Another thing he noticed was that the figure he was following was an at least three meter tall man with rich tunics with oriental patterns wrapped around his body.

_Just thinking about how he looked at me...makes me shudder how easily his presence made me think of myself as an insignificant worm too _he thought in silence looking at the proud broad back of the man before him shocked also by the fact that the ceiling seemingly bent upwards as if to prevent touching the mans head – thinking back on that the man was at least double his height and should normally not be able to walk through the house so casually in the first place – but another though was predominant in his mind _Just what did he do to Zouken?_

"I erased that worm's existence."

Kariya stumbled but regained his footing, shocked by what the man in front of him said _Did he just…_but the answer remained silence. And in silence they moved towards the living room at the center of the building.

It was then that he took notice of the world outside of his own mind.

Everything was still. As if afraid by what was just summoned to this place, as if the whole world knew what he didn't or was just ignorant of. Also no sign of his brother or nephew … not even Sakura, but then again the kids should be asleep by now.

While reaching the living room the summoned man sat himself onto the couch taking up most of its space.

However through Kariya's eyes the man look nigh divine radiating in a way only those from legends were allowed to and yet paled in comparison to the being in front of him _D-did I summon a king? _he wondered.

"Bring the child." the man demanded, Kariya as a reaction focused on his eyes to see for himself the stats of what he summoned…he was knocked backwards however seemingly from a wave of air.

"I shall not repeat myself. Bring the child who has suffered to me. I shall give her back what she has lost."

Once he recognized the words the summoner quickly got onto his feet and exited the room. Wondering what the man meant Kariya also thought about the inclination of the words that the summon spoke of, not noticing that he was already moving more like he used to instead of numbing through the corridors as he did after the worms tore their crest inside of him.

Hurrying to Sakura's room he gently knocked surprised to find the little girl already up "Sakura-chan, why are you still up?" he asked gently as he walked to the stoic appearing girl.

"I felt the worms dying" she whispered, but he still heard the words.

Gulping he motioned to the door "Would you please come with me, I want you to meet someone." he said still unsure just what exactly he summoned for the grail war.

"Uncle...are you better now?"

He came to a halt, now being aware of what was going on. His body, that should be dying, was at full health again. As if time reverted back and he was never forced to endure that horror.

Shaking away those thoughts he just nodded and accompanied the girl downstairs, not wanted to let something wait that was capable of annihilating his father with just a stroke of his hands.

In the living room, the man on the seat appeared to be meditating.

"Who is that?"

"I'm not really sure but he appeared when I summoned him."

"Ye didn't."

The man suddenly spoke startling both man and child "I heard ye despair and felt the familiarity of your feelings, you too were denied a love just as me, therefore I wanted to encounter such a miserable existence myself. Seeing as this world possess its own system of magecraft I only sent my dreamself to this place." he opened his rainbow colored eyes "Were I to appear for real this world would be doomed -

"Therefore let us proceed with what I had in mind since the moment I was forced to smell these degenerated insects" calling forth a curved blade from out of nowhere "Do not look away as this this one of the offerings I will grant you."

Placing the sword at the underside of his belly the man slowly began to cut through his own flesh mumbling something about the legends of _his _in _this _world. Sakura and Kariya only watch how the man nonchalantly cut open his belly. Though in spite of blood a glistening nearly rainbow colored liquid came out of it. Catching the fluid with one large hand he wordless directed the child to take a sip from it.

The eyes of the man shone with nothing else but genuine goodness "Drink and ye shall be cleansed forever."

.

…The Chivalric…

It happened without a warning. When he returned home from playing with his friends in the evening everything was normal. His parents paid attention to him as usual and his sister played horse with their uncle who paid them a visit after he returned from Welsh with a piece of wood he found somewhere.

His uncle ruffled his hair and whispered incoherent words before resuming being mounted like a horse be the little girl and at the same time retelling the stories of King Arthur and his chivalric knights.

But when the doorbell rang, he as a good son ran to the front door to see who had come by … he wasn't prepared for the red haired demon with his innocent smile to come in.

Wasn't prepared for the horror that was bestowed upon them all.

Watching the demon slash through his family's bodies while laughing in a twisted facade that scared him so so much that he didn't dare close his eyes.

Didn't close them even when his mother told him to as she breathed for the last time.

Now the demon in human skin began to draw something on the ground with his foot … using the blood of his family … laughing about summoning a demon out of enjoyment and thrill.

Until the circle began to glow and the child felt something sting on his hand, but refrained from noticing it as long as that monster was still inside his home with the blood of his family sticking to its fingers _Whoever is out there please help _he begged five tears falling from his eyelids.

And a light came from the circle drawn on the ground next to him, a blinding light, a reassuring light, something that promised him safety.

"Oh, oh, OH!" the monster screamed seeing a from build by the light.

Silver.

The light turned into a silver armor, a silver sword hanging at the armors belt. Silver blond hair swayed from side to side as the light dimmed.

Before the monster stood a silver knight.

Beside the boy appeared an hero.

The child truly believed that they only existed in fairy tales, that they wouldn't show up – not after experiencing what happened to his family – but in that moment he firmly believed, no, absolutely knew that the knight that appeared was going to protect him.

The armored man opened his eyes, facing the monster in front of him who babbled about some kind of offering to him while pointing down beside him. However the scenery that greeted him was to horrendous with an all to familiar stench surrounding him. His blue eyes wandered to the boy laying on the ground tied up and crying.

Clouded by the scene that greeted him, clouded by the hatred and those accursed memories returning to his mind, clouded by the tears of an innocent the knight swiftly let his blade meet the monsters neck, slicing its head of cleanly.

Coming to his senses after he moved his mind immediately registered the child "Child stay still, I want to help you okay" he whispered in a kind voice gently stroking through the crying child's hair to calm down the fright. He used his blade to cut the ropes and help the pull away the rope around the child's mouth with care "Let us converse where there is less sadness" he said fearing that the child will collapse seeing his -probably- parents remains.

"Can you stand?" the child nodded and got up, stumbled however and clung to the knights leg. A sad smile formed on the armed mans face before whisking the child off its feet and carrying it away from this sad place.

Throughout the whole walk the child clung onto his shoulder and cried.

.

.

…The Sun's Son…

"I can't believe that someone would steal my catalyst!" Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, professor at the mage-teaching school Clock Tower in London Great Britain swore by his name that when he finds the thief, then they will be sealed inside a separate dimension until their dead from hibernation.

He was to take part in an holy ritual that only the best magicians and spellcasters could take part in! And here his catalyst for summoning the tool for said ritual was stolen from him!

In his rage he didn't notice that his fiance Sola-Ui, circled around him and gently started to massage his shoulders, speaking up his ego at the same time"My, calm down will you. It isn't like we couldn't find a replacement in time and you were genius enough to use me as the mana fuel for your servant.

"By the way, should we take a look at the one we acquired?"

.

.

.

"Wha-What is this?!" Kayneth uttered in disbelieve. Before his eyes didn't manisfest the lancer class servant Diarmiud Ua Duibhne, instead a youth with a young man with a long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent. His gaze is said to be sharp like a steel blade with the red stone buried in his chest similarly projecting an enthralling lustrousness. Clothed in a golden armor combined with a red mane attached to it.

The Master and his fiance stared dumbfounded at the being that appeared, having planned for another servant.

"Think of me as just a proxy … a stand in or an reaction to something or someone being summoned during this war. I'm nothing more than the best possible means for you and for this world in dealing with the foreign object." the servant spoke, head still laid down, however Kayneth immediately realized that the summon was more than successful since his Servants appeared more than powerful and willing to follow him.

A sinister smile spread on his lips and a low chuckle stifled in his throat, the thought of humiliation he harbored a while back for the theft now forgotten and replaced.

No one dares to make a fool of Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and does so alive.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… The King of Conquerors…

_**Okay **stealing from El-Melloi was bad but stealing his summoning catalyst is like begging for a slow painful death! _Waver Velvet screamed inside his head as he became more and more aware that he indeed stole something incredibly valuable from his proctor in modern magic.

But heck! Why did that snobby nosed bastard have to down talk his work , his essence the very teaching that said that it doesn't matter that magus need a long bloodline to become great magician, right in front of the whole class and dismiss his theories like they were nothing more than childsplay.

For that Waver somehow managed to steal the relict that was sent to El-Melloi for the upcoming ritual concerning the summoning of Heroic Spirits to wage war against each other.

Said relict just happened to have been a piece from the mantle of Alexander the Great. And said Heroic spirit was now about to be summoned. Because somehow along the month since he stole the artifact a mark appeared on his right hand, making him ultimately into a Master chosen for the Holy Grail War which will take place in Fuyuki Japan.

The magic circle he prepared for this summon was placed in a nearby park where strong leylines were connected and hoped that would be enough for he didn't possess the required quantity of prana to summon a hero from old ages anywhere but here.

He spoke his prayers as all Masters did and begged for this to be successful.

Once the light that inevitably sprung forth from the circle subdued a muscular figure in leather armor and a red mantle stood before him. Where once was nothing, now stood the pride figure of a king.

"Servant Rider, Iskander of Macedonia. Are you my Master?" the man before him inquired looking around in wonder while he did so.

Waver on the other hand felt incredible bliss upon witnessing that he indeed someone a legendary hero. He felt so joyous that tears were starting to brim at the edges of his eyelids, to the point that he forgot to answer the impatiently waiting servant, and ignoring that the servant he summoned didn't look anything like it was described within the historic books.

"Ahh! Yes, I am your Master Waver Velvet! I'm looking forward to working with you Rider!"

"Say, boy, do you happen to have a map?"

"N-Not at the moment, why?"

Before he could do or say anything the servant started to move away from him into the direction of a certain museum he was earlier. A very very bad feeling settling in the pits of his stomach warned him about the headaches that are going to be granted thanks to his now servant.

_Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?! _He wondered running after his surprisingly fast servant.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…King of Heroes…

HE stood before them. Lips unmoving, yet his brow creased when his red eyes laid upon the three figures in front of him. "Dare summon me to this place if there isn't any form of entertainment for this godly me. Either none of ye shall see the dawn of the next day in one piece." he threatened. Frowned when he saw the one clad in a red suit and wine in his hand said

"We have won Kotomine-kun. The grail shall be ours."

He wasn't very keen on hearing a mongrel speak in his present without permission yet he already understood that this was all for this so called war.

What disturbed him however were those yellow eyes of the child that stood behind the priest. Those weren't the eyes of a child … those eyes were far to familiar for that. He wasn't sure enough of it but this war might surprise him.

But for now the golden king stepped away from this gloomy room and find himself a lofty palisade that allows for a good night drink while stargazing.

"King of Heroes I hope this age will be to your liking."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… The King of Knights vs the Impaler…

Kiritsugu Emiya was known and feared by those who knew his name and profession. He was a strict appearing man than showed up at mayor conflict zones as if seeking death volunteered to take part in the fighting. He's been to countless battlefields, killed countless people for a goal and propose that he himself deemed childish.

To save the world.

For that propose he did everything he needed to do. And with his use of firearms as well as magic he bestowed upon himself the name Magus Killer.

Which ultimately lead him to the job he was given nine years ago.

The Einzbern, a family of powerful and old decent have entrusted him with a mission. A mission which might be able to make his dearest wish come true. All because one day a stigma appeared on his hand in form of a cross, as well as a wife, an homunculi created by the family for the very war they intended to send him to.

The mission was to acquire the Holy Grail during the Holy Grail War that would take place nine years from then, it was a deadly game in which seven Masters were to summon seven Servants – Heroic Spirits – to do battle and acquire an Holy Grail.

While not the actual sacred relict, it still possessed an omnipotent power that enables to grant any wish spoken to it as well as allow the summoning of Heroic spirits. This was to prevent the Grail to fall into the hand of an unworthy and to ensure that only the victorious may wish upon it.

The war originated from a failure of the Einzbern in preserving the so called Third Magic, however during the first two wars only tragedies resulted. Therefore the old Magic house formed a truce with the other two well known families: The Tohsaka and the Makiri -now known as Matou-. To stop farther bloodshed the families arranged the Servant Summon system while using the Grail's infinite power, used the land of the Tohsaka, Fuyuki, as the battleground and started this gruesome game.

Thought that wasn't important now…The time has finally coming and now he was father.

Why did he of all people become a father.

Giving life to a being that is neither human nor homunculus, giving a sense of being human to a being that was neither allowed to live long nor is able to escape her inevitable demise.

Here he stood together with Irisviel, right at the altar of the church within the Einzbern castle, before them a circle formed with quicksilver – the one specifically designed to summon a Servant.

He chanted

_Silver and Iron to the origin._

_Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

_The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close,_

_coming from the crown,the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_-I announce._

_Yourself is under me, fate(doom) is in your sword._

_Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos._

_Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who_

_command those chains._

_I according with the resort of the Holy Grail, if abide by this feeling, this reason ,then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one_

_who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance – – !_

And light clouded their views, soared through the castle and traveled farther and more radiant throughout the falling night. The shattering reality biding this realm, the fragrance of victory and defeat guiding the souls and brave spirits of those predecessors. The ones who faced inevitable fates the one carrying burdens greater than any may imagine.

_They heed thou calling_

Once the light subdued standing inside the circle were two figures.

One glad in an armor of fluxionary white with a blue dress accompanying it, blond hair tied at the back of its head and evergreen eyes staring at the albino's face. She posed with an unseen blade in her hands before the startled Irisviel who seemingly became aware that a mark was shining on her hand, carrying with her the aura of majesty and chivalry.

The other clad in a cloth of black which was red on the inside with white flowing hair and golden eyes staring at Kirisugu. He posed with his lance in his hands before the Magus Killer, glancing at him while an unknown emotion swirled in his eyes. With him he carried the aura of majesty and tragedy.

The servants were back to back to each other and only exchanged a simple sentence spoken by both at the same time _"Tsk. This shouldn't have happened but none the less I will not let go of the Grail."_

Neither looked back and simply stared at their respective Master.

_Art thou my Master?_

Both said but grunted as they stepped away from each other, ignoring the bewildered stares of their Masters before facing each other with their weapons at the others neck.

"Do you care to explain why you suddenly jumped into my summoning?" The blond hissed he sword unseen but still vibrating in the air visibly, very near the white haired's neck.

"Rather you should say, what are you doing during mine?" The white haired hissed back his lance inching dangerously close to the blond's neck, also keeping an eye on the woman behind her. Upon seeing that she had white hair and pale skin akin to him, he let out a small chuckle and stepped backwards.

"Truly" he began but stopped aware that the blond's blade still hung close to his neckline. A sighed escaped his lips before he bent down formally in front of the women "I think we should brawl once we aren't in company of a lady. Truly our first impressions must have been aweful." the lance in his hand disappeared before standing up straight up and turning to Kiritsugu.

Upon seeing that reaction the blond too pulled her weapon away "You are right" she too turned to the one behind her, greeting the fair woman with a gentle smile and bowing down much the same way her colleague did "Indeed, it is not becoming to start fights in front of Ladies.

"Servant Saber at your service milady." she pronounced proudly taking one of Irisviel's hands and kissing the back of her palm lightly.

The man clad in black examined Kiritsugu before nodding and saying what he needed to say "Servant Lancer to you service" a bright smile appearing on his pale lips.

Throughout that ordeal the only thought that went through Kiritsugu was that despite the failure of the summon, the advantage was on their side none the less …

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… The Harlequin = ? …

"As it stands I was summoned into one of the most unlikely situation once again." He said aloud not caring that the woman in front of him didn't even acknowledge his existence and simply continued to try and light her cigarette.

"May I?" the man clad in a white robe that covered most of his head too asked the woman who summoned him, wearing a friendly but playful smile.

Holding out the cigarette the woman didn't say anything. He simply motioned with his hand in the air and the tip of the cigarette started to burn.

Pulling the nicotine stick closer to her mouth she let the mysterious servant see her wrapped up face and hints of blue hair. The woman or such the Servant identified her smelled strangely familiar like one of the demons he kept as a distraction for a few of his friends back in those days of his youth, she also wore a black coat that covered up most of her body.

A question that should have been asked wasn't uttered, both Servant and Master already knowing that they were what they appeared to.

"You're class?" the woman asked, not looking at the hooded man instead staring out of the window of her hideout to make sure no one was seeing to much.

The servant smiled already understanding that his Master wasn't one for jokes "I was given the Class:

"Caster"

The woman looked back at him, a feint smile appearing on her lips. The servant could only see it in the dark because of his own sharp senses, mimicking his Master with a smile of his own. With turned into a bright laughter.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…The Traitor…

Kotomine Kirei, a man who was said to not possess emotions, a man deemed unworthy to be called a husband and father. A man who let his own child witness that he was about to summon a killer. However his child was only about six years old.

Kirei was a man of the church, since his father too was a man of the church, he however wasn't sure which path to follow in his life. Even though he was already in his fourties he still hadn't found that which made life enjoyable, despite having been married and having a child.

As a man of the church he did everything to follow the the wishes of those above him. He was an exorcist a monster slayer, a priest with the potential to become a cardinal but chose the other path. Choosing a life that meant that he might die any moment if he wasn't careful.

Surely the day when he got to know that he was going to be a father was the most disturbing he ever had. Why was a man devoid of emotions given the burden of childcare?

Whenever he looked into the mirror, the only thing he saw was a faceless being.

It was then that a strange mark appeared on his hand. Consultation with his father about the mark resulted in his first fateful meeting with a man named Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Through a rather irritating explanation in which his father Kotomine Rise and the aforementioned Tohsaka walked in a circle around him.

It was about a war against six other people with similar marks called Masters. These Masters were to summon seven Heroic heroes to fight one another during this war to reach the Holy Grail, an omnipotent wish granting device that was bestowed upon the winner of the war.

The Tohsaka man's aim was reaching the true wisdom that was the original wish of the three founders of the war – Akasha – what he might do with it once he reached that goal Kirei didn't know. However his father brought up the important fact that such a device wasn't allowed to fall into the hands of evildoers or a fiendish magician, therefore it was the churches job to act as a mediator between the Masters and ensure that no one violates the rules set for the war.

For that Kirei was to become Tohsaka Tokiomi's appreciates in magecraft, to avoid anyone being suspicious about their doings and to hide the fact that he was a chosen Master.

Now the time finally came for him to summon Assassin to assist the Tohsaka patriarch in winning the war. What he didn't account for was that his daughter whom he had left in the care of his wife's family was sent after him on a flight alone. Apparently his dead wife's relatives died while he was in training and his daughter was sent to his father without Kirei's knowledge. To his wonder Risei decided to sent the child right after her father to learn the ways of the church.

Not one to disobey his father he obliged and let his child watch as he summoned Assassin

.

.

.

Or so he thought but instead of a shadowy form that seemed to crawl out of nowhere as it was described by his father, an incredible amount of red light was emitted from the circle he set up inside the church.

This place was meant as a safe place for the Masters when they've lost their servants and had powerful leylines running beneath it, ideal for summoning a Servant and his child as stoic as him was clinging onto his pants since she was still groggy from being up so long, it was already past her sleeping time but she still accompanied her father.

Now the little girl was wide awake since she didn't expect such a light show to appear. She might have been scared. She might have wanted her father to comfort her. But he neither did nor wanted to.

To him she simply wasn't worth his time.

That thought predominant in his mind he summoned someone or something that he didn't intent to. Something that was also denied by its creator. Something meant to destroy and not leave anything behind in its wake.

Before father and daughter now stood a knight in white armor that was laced with red silk and an helmet that obscured the view one might have on it's owners face.

"_Art thou the one who dared summon me?"_

He stood still for a moment, fully aware that he failed his objective but not knowing why "Yes, indeed. My name is Kotomine Kirei -" he was interrupted by an unknown emotion, but dismissed it once he saw that the knight bent down or rather knelt before his child.

"Caren…my daughter" Kirei introduced before he could stop himself. He didn't know but something told him to do as not to displease the pawn for his masters plan.

"Very well, Servant Berserker to your service" the knight said while standing up straight before a vicious smile formed on it's lips and green eyes turned to red, unseen by Kirei "It's a pleasure."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The man in front of Kariya and Sakura sipped on his tea without muttering a word again. The Master upon seeing that Sakura's hair turned back to its usual beautiful black and her eyes went back to the once sapphire color, was more than joyous and even attempt to hug the Summon that eventually ended with him running into an invisible wall.

The summon spared him a sad smile before requesting a drink and a idle conversation with the now turned back Sakura about her life before coming to this infested house.

Now that the initial confusion began to dissolve both Matou's looked at the man in silence after bringing him tea and snacks from the kitchen and Sakura telling him everything about her sister Rin, her mother and her father. The child began to lose her vigor after she talking about her supposed ex-family but was stopped with a gentle pat on the head.

Burning with curiosity Kariya asked the man what he intended to do "So … uhm, I don't want to sound impolite but what are we going to do now...my wish has been pretty much granted and "looking at his left hand "my command seal also seemed to have disappeared...so that leaves the question for why you are here still."

The man sitting in front of them smiled feint but still there explaining his reason for being here with a single sentence.

"_**To rule, to guide and to experiment the limits of my body in this realm."**_

… … …

To be continued

… … …

This story was born from the desire to see if I can write an interesting mystery action story as well as an attempt to see if I can write an scenario so unlikely and at the same time so thrilling that it might be interesting.

Sue me if you dislike it but I intent to not include romance -though if there's a little shipping here or there that isn't my fault- or any form of excuse that is Kiritsugu's backstory, those two episode's felt

like they could be included as one.

Furthermore this is only one of four ideas currently popping up in my brain so please leave me feedback if you want to read more, otherwise I will just write something for it somewhere in the future XP

Until next time yours dear,

Sha Yurigami


End file.
